


Falling and Falling (To Capture Every Moment With You)

by Nier



Series: An Infinite Playlist [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Chef Stiles Stilinski, Famous Derek, Fluff, M/M, rockstar derek, sort of sequel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-29
Updated: 2018-05-29
Packaged: 2019-05-15 17:09:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14794548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nier/pseuds/Nier
Summary: “Is this why you haven’t answered my texts? Were you just planning to sit here and stare into the sky?"“Ah, yes. That was my master plan all along,” Derek wiggles an eyebrow. "Wanna join me?"





	Falling and Falling (To Capture Every Moment With You)

**Author's Note:**

> so i'm trying to get back into the groove and this plot bunny didn't wanna leave my head. it's a sort of continuation of "Words to Me".

“ _Oh I’m falling and falling_ ,”

Derek stops, grip soft yet firm on the neck of his guitar as he stares up, letting one corner of his lips lift up in a lazy smile.

The sky is a riot of colors, it is not yet dark but you could tell the night was slowly creeping in. The warm orange of the dying sunset meshing at the borders of a fading gold and setting purple of the night.

This is always his favorite part of the day—this slow transition from evening to night. He always find it relaxing when he’s on tour, but now, here, on the deck of his loft, Derek can’t help but find the transition more beautiful than ever.

It is a little cool; Octobers in Beacon hills are quite a mix bag, ranging from hot to warm, and cold to chilly. Luckily, it’s a perfect mix between chilly and warm: the bliss point.

Derek settles back on the nest of blankets he’s set up on the deck, guitar resting on his chest as he strums the chords with ease, matching the notes that have been stuck on his head for weeks now.

“ _Oh I’m falling and falling.”_

He continues to watch in awe as purple inch by inch takes over the skies, lazily fading into the black of night when Derek hears the loft’s deck door open and close.

Derek smiles and closes his eyes, humming.

He’s not worried on who it might be, particularly.

Only a few of people know where he lives, heck, and only a handful have keys to get in—only 3, if the press asks.  

Some soft scuffs and the thump of shoes being shed drifts to his ears, along with soft—and trying to be— _quiet_ footsteps.

Derek can only smirk as his unexpected but never unwelcome visitor gets closer.

“Stiles.”

Stiles smiles back, moving closer to the nest of blankets, looking down at him. “Is this why you haven’t answered my texts? Were you just planning to sit here and stare into the sky,” his words are soft, teasing almost. He then looks to the sky and whistles slow, in awe. “Well, it is a beautiful sight.”

“Ah, yes. That was my master plan all along,” Derek wiggles an eyebrow, eliciting a laughter out of Stiles. He grins a little wider, dimples flashing, and pats the nest, “Wanna join me?”

Stiles fucking _beams_ and that just makes Derek’s grin turn into a full on smile.

 He loves to see Stiles smiling at him like that.

“Yeah, one sec. Gonna grab something from the kitchen first.”

“Oh? Well, well. What did you bring me?”

Stiles just rolls his eyes fondly at him, and moves out, heading back inside and calling back. “Maybe if someone answered their phone then they would know what I brought to said person!”

He…well, Derek couldn’t argue with that.

It’s true.

Derek rolls his eyes back at Stiles and sticks his tongue out, despite the fact that Stiles couldn’t see him and continues to strum his guitar.

 _“I want a lifetime. To capture every moment with you,”_ he sings with the stupidest smile on his face, a rose hue tinting his cheeks.

And if anyone were to call him a sap, Derek would vehemently deny it. Just as he told Stiles once: “Scowling at people, brooding in the corners, and punching innocent kittens” are his thing. A real manly man.

But he does know one thing—the words escaping his mouth, are the words his heart is telling him.

Stiles returns with what seems to be a tray full of—

“Are those brownies?” Derek stops mid-strum, mouth slightly ajar.

Because _fuck_.

He’s been wanting to taste Stiles’ brownies for some time now.

“I love how food just makes you stop whatever you’re doing in an instant,” Stiles laughs. “And yes, sir, they are. Freshly baked, too.”

With a completely unrepentant grin, Stiles nudges at Derek’s knee with his sock. “Make some room for me.”

Derek lifts a brow, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. “General entrance for blanket paradise is one brownie. VIP treatment is two brownies plus a kiss.”

Stiles just gives him the most unimpressed look.

With a laugh, Derek shifts, placing his guitar to the side and flips the blankets aside. If Stiles wants to invade his space, he is going to have to get comfortable with laying atop of Derek.

He isn’t gonna move from the comfy spot he’s already settled in. No way in hell.

And Stiles seems to catch on fast to this because that unimpressed look turns into a fond one.

Placing the tray of goodies next to Derek, swatting his hand just as he’s about to grab a brownie, Stiles invades his space; settling down his legs between Derek’s, shifting until he was snuggling against Derek’ chest.

Derek sighs quietly—content—pleased at how Stiles’ body and his perfectly fit each other, and tugs the blanket back over the two of them, reveling in the warmth and intimacy of the contact.

He’s quite happy with himself when Stiles lets out a small _meep_ when he lets his arm snake around Stiles’ waist. 

It’s quiet after that. Just the two of them enjoying the silence in each other’s presence. Stiles would pick a brownie from the tray and share it with Derek, who would make the most obscene of noises after each bite.

He loves the way the red tints Stiles’ cheeks every time a small moan of pleasure escapes his lips after each bite.

He can’t help it.

Those are some _really good_ brownies.

It hits him then while staring at Stiles’ face smiling at him, with a smile that seemed to have been made just for him—a private one with his eyes lit up and face brush red. That the chords, notes, the lyrics, the rhythm, everything came all at once.

Derek smirks at this, arms tightening around Stiles’ waist. “Hey, I got a surprise for you.”

With a light laugh, Stiles asks, “Oh? Do you now?”

Derek’s smirks softens to a smile. “Yeah”

He leans close and rubs their noses together before catching Stiles’ lips with his own, pleased with himself when Stiles’ lips return the kiss zealously.

It’s only then when they break the kiss that Derek notices how blown Stiles’ pupils are. He makes a mental note to do that more often and grabs his guitar.

He’s standing up now, guitar strapped around and held in position. Stiles has taken over his comfortable spot with an unrepentant grin but it has a soft and warm look to it that Derek can’t bring himself to be mad. It’s a blanket paradise, after all.

“Welcome to Raised By Wolves unplugged, tonight we have quite a special show for our audience today,” Derek winks and begins strumming. “This one is just for _you_.”

_“It all begins with a look in the eyes.”_


End file.
